mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Starburst
:Not to be confused with Sunburst. ("All Dem Ponies") |mane = , , , and ("All Dem Ponies") |coat = ("All Dem Ponies") |aura = ("All Dem Ponies") |relatives = Shining Heart (mother) Starfyre (father) Morning Star (two-years-younger sister) |cutie mark = (usual) Light gold five-pointed star with brilliant vermilion flame ("All Dem Ponies") |headercolor = #FBFFC9 |headerfontcolor = #D23B4C}} Starburst is a male background Pegasus pony with a pale yellow coat, red mane and tail, green eyes, and a cutie mark of a blue five-pointed star. He is unnamed in the series, but he is named in other media. Development and design Starburst shares his design and coat color with "Sunlight", his design with Warm Front, "Cloud Break", "High Note", "Dewdrop", "Serenity", "Silverwing", S05E01 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, and S05E01 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #2, his mane and tail design and color scheme with "Gingerbread", his mane and tail design and coat color with S01E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, his mane and tail design and color with "Strawberry Cream", his mane and tail design and eye color with Golden Delicious, Cherry Fizzy, "Black Stone", "Cormano", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, "Gary Coronet", and S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, his mane and tail design with S01E02 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, Caramel, S01E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, Royal Riff, Doctor Horse, Wensley, BeauDe Mane, "Neon Brush", Upper East Stride, S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, S04E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E05 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S05E10 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, and "Autumn Leaf", his mane design and coat color with Ace Point, his mane design with "Black Marble", S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, S05E12 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, and S06E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, his tail design with Business Savvy, "Medallion Gold", S06E10 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and stallion Snappy Scoop, and his color scheme with "Special Delivery", "Nolan North", and to a lesser extent Don Neigh. Starburst's name was previously used for female G1 Earth ponies Princess Starburst and Baby Starburst. Depiction in the series Starburst first appears in Sonic Rainboom walking through Cloudsdale. He attends the Best Young Flyer competition and watches Rainbow Dash save Rarity and the Wonderbolts by performing a sonic rainboom. In season two, Starburst briefly appears in Luna Eclipsed wearing a Viking helmet for Nightmare Night. He appears later in Hurricane Fluttershy as one of the participating Pegasi to transport water to Cloudsdale. In season three, Starburst appears in the crowd outside the Golden Oak Library complaining to Twilight Sparkle about Pinkie Pie's clones in Too Many Pinkie Pies. He also appears very briefly at the beginning of Sleepless in Ponyville, opening a second-story window as Scootaloo races by on her scooter. In Wonderbolts Academy, Starburst appears as a Wonderbolts cadet, sometimes as a wingpony and other times a lead pony. He also appears in Rainbow Dash's flashback at the beginning of Games Ponies Play. In season four, Starburst watches the various Equestria Games qualification tryouts in Rainbow Falls, parties with the Appleloosa ponies and buffalo in Pinkie Pride, encounters Lord Tirek in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and appears as an Earth pony in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In season five, Starburst appears in Ponyville shortly before the bugbear attack in Slice of Life, walks across the screen during Rules of Rarity in Canterlot Boutique, and witnesses the arrival of Coloratura in The Mane Attraction. In season six, Starburst appears in Newbie Dash. In season seven, Starburst appears in Celestial Advice and Forever Filly. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Software Starburst is in Budge Studios' mobile game Harmony Quest. Storybooks Starburst appears in a picture with his name listed on pages 70 and 175 of The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. Merchandise One of the original characters featured on the fan-designed WeLoveFine T-shirt "All Dem Ponies" is an Earth pony mare previously referred to as Starburst by designer Samantha Bragg. Gallery References Category:Background characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Female characters Category:Original characters Category:Wonderbolt Academy cadets